1. Field
The invention relates generally to enhanced video and more particularly to the handling of resource identifiers used in connection with enhanced video.
2. Background
Enhanced Video including Enhanced Television involves a developing set of technologies directed towards providing viewers rich and customizable interaction options in connection with elements of a video production. Conventional means of providing the enhancing interactive content involve integrated devices capable of receiving and reproducing the video production and of interactive communications with resources available over a data network.
Examples of such integrated devices are found in the current generation of, so called, xe2x80x9cset-top boxes.xe2x80x9d Given the high rate of television ownership, consumer familiarity with, and appreciation of, television, conventional Enhanced Video solutions frequently operate with widely used television broadcast signals. Such solutions typically involve encoding one or more resource identifiers into non-viewed portions of the television broadcast signals. The resource identifiers are then extracted by the integrated device which then presents to the viewer in some manner the option of interacting with enhancing resources available via the resource identifier.
Frequently, the resource identifiers are encoded in the vertical blanking interval (xe2x80x9cVBIxe2x80x9d) of a television broadcast signal. An industry standard provided from the Electronic Industries Association (xe2x80x9cEIAxe2x80x9d) of Arlington, Va., U.S.A. defines a system for the transport of internet Uniform Resource Locator (xe2x80x9cURLxe2x80x9d) information using the Text-2 service of line 21 of the VBI.
The EIA standard syntax provides that the general format for transport of URL information in the VBI is to provide the URL followed by zero or more pairs of attributes and values which is then followed by a checksum. The EIA standard further indicates that, in order to preserve sufficient bandwidth for other services that use line 21 of the VBI, URL information should be limited.
Limitation on URL information can be inconvenient. While resource identifiers, including URLs, can be compact, it may be desirable that they be quite lengthy. For example, GET-based forms in compliance with the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (xe2x80x9cHTTPxe2x80x9d) commonly involve URLs that are quite lengthy. It may also be desirable to include numerous parameter-parameter value pairs in a resource identifier to provide greater customization of interactions. It is therefore desirable that a solution exist that allows enhancing content customization through use of lengthy or parameterized resource identifiers without consuming limited bandwidth in a video production.
Another problem that arises in connection with Enhanced Video is synchronization of the content of the video production with the enhancing content. This may take on many forms. Some examples are created by the passage of time between creation of the video production and the time when enhancing interaction is desired. For example, a television program may be originally created with encoded resource identifiers to enhancing content relating to a promotion for the latest model of a vendor""s product. After the passage of time, for example when the program were broadcast again as a re-run the following year, the resource identifier may no longer address the vendor""s latest product because newer versions may have been released during the intervening time period. The same type of problem can arise in the context of an instructional video production. For example, the originally created encoded resource identifiers may address the scholarship, regulations, or additional instructional content appropriate at the time the video production was created. However after the passage of time, these same resource identifiers could provide enhancing content that was misleading. It would thus be advantageous that a solution exist that allows for time-appropriate enhancing content to be provided in connection with an enhanced video production.
A different time-related synchronization problem that may arise in connection with Enhanced Video stems from an inability to provide resource identifiers to appropriate enhancing content by the time for broadcast of the video production; for example, a live video feed from a sporting or news event. As the event unfolds, opportunities may arise where it would be desirable to provide enhancing content. However, it is may be impossible to predict all contingencies for which it would be desirable to provide opportunistic enhancing content. For example, during a baseball game a triple play may occur and it may be desirable to provide enhancing content about other triple plays, statistics, and the like which are available in data storage of the broadcaster or an affiliated entity. However, it would impractical or burdensome to provide resource identifiers directly to these resources. Accordingly, it would be beneficial that a solution exist that allows for opporuntistic provision of enhancing content.
Yet another problem that may arise in connection with Enhanced Video is that of appropriate internationalization. Video events frequently draw international audiences, for example, Olympic and other sporting competitions, space exploration, and international conflicts. The author or publisher of video productions of such events may desire to provide distinct enhancing content for different national, or linguistic groups. However it may be inconvenient or impossible to provide separate resource identifiers in the video production for each group. Therefore it would be favorable for a solution to exist that facilitates internationalization of enhancing content.
In connection with Enhanced Video, it is further desirable that a method and system exist for providing resource identifiers to support an enhanced video production in advance of having any enhancing content and/or in advance of an arrangement that a particular entity will provide enhancing content. For example, an author of a video production may desire to generate revenue by, for example, selling the rights to provide enhancing content in connection with one or more particular resource identifiers. Such an author would desire a method and system that would allow the author to embed resource identifiers in the author""s video production in a manner that would allow the author (or other entity holding appropriate rights) to sell the rights to provide enhancing content to one or several parties after creation of the video production. Conventional methods are unable to provide a solution to such an author in that typical resource identifiers specify a path that is dependent on the particular content associated with the resource identifier. Conventional redirection is also unable to provide a solution to such an author because the author may sell the rights to provide enhancing content to several different entities. Each of the several different entities would typically desire to have requests for enhancing content initiated in response to selection of a resource identifier for which the entity owned the right to provide enhancing content directed to the entity""s server; conventional redirection is unable to provide a solution to this type of problem.
In order to provide a solution to the forgoing and additional problems, aspects of our invention provide a method, apparatus, and system for indexical triggers in enhanced video productions.
A conforming method may include, at least: receiving a first request from an integrated enhanced video device (the first request includes, at least, a first resource identifier and the first resource identifier is extracted from a video production provided to the enhanced video device); also, determining a second resource identifier in response to the first resource identifier; and also, redirecting the first request to the second resource identifier; and thereafter a response is sent to the integrated enhanced video device. In accordance with a conforming method, determining a second resource identifier may include, at least: identifying at least one parameter; also, identifying at least one parameter value associated with the at least one parameter; and also, determining a second resource identifier that includes, at least, the parameter(s) and parameter value(s) in response to the first resource identifier. In accordance with a conforming method, determining a second resource identifier may include, at least: identifying a parameter of a first type and a parameter of a second type (the parameter of a second type identified in response to a header in the request); and also, identifying a first parameter value associated with the parameter of a first type and a second parameter value associated with the parameter of a second type (the first parameter value is identified in response to an expression associated with the header). In accordance with a conforming method, redirecting the first request may be either an internal redirection or an external redirection; if external, it may be to a separate server or to the enhanced video device.
A conforming system may include, at least: a video production communication device; also, an enhanced video device configured to receive a video production from the video production communication device (the video production including, at least, a first resource identifier) and send a request including, at least, the resource identifier via a data network; also, a first server communicating via the data network, the first server configured to receive the request, determine a second resource identifier, and redirect the request to the second resource identifier. A conforming system may also include a second server, and the second resource identifier may be addressable via the second server.
A conforming apparatus including, at least, a processor, a storage, and an-input output system may be a computer. Programmed instructions may configure the computer to provide special purpose computing machinery including, at least, a first request receiver for receiving a first request from a reproducing apparatus, said first request comprising a first resource identifier, said first resource identifier extracted from a video production communicated to said reproducing apparatus; a second resource identifier determiner for determining a second resource identifier responsive to said first resource identifier; and a first request redirector for redirecting said first request to said second resource identifier, wherein thereafter a response is communicated to said reproducing apparatus. The second resource identifier determiner may included, at least, a parameter identifier for identifying a parameter; a parameter value identifier for identifying a parameter value associated with said parameter; and a second resource identifier determiner for determining a second resource identifier comprising said parameter and said parameter value responsive to said first resource identifier. The second resource identifier determiner may included, at least, a parameter identifier for identifying a parameter of a first type and a parameter of a second type, wherein said parameter of a first type is identified responsive to a header in said first request; and a parameter value identifier for identifying a first parameter value associated with said parameter of a first type and a second parameter value associated with said parameter of a second type, wherein said first parameter value is identified responsive to an expression associated with said header. The first request redirector may be, at least, an internal redirector, or an external redirector. If an external redirector, an external redirect message may be sent to the reproducing apparatus.
A conforming method of creating a video production including indexical content references may include, at least: selecting an indexical reference corresponding to a resource identifier addressable on a data network; determining a reference location in a video production; and encoding said indexical reference at said reference location in said video production, wherein when said video production is reproduced on a compatible reproducing apparatus, said reproducing apparatus communicates a first request to said resource identifier, a server addressable via said resource identifier generates a current content reference, a second request is sent to said current content reference, and responsive to said second request information is communicated to said reproducing apparatus.
An additional aspect of versions of the invention provides a system for encoding one or more series of resource identifiers in a video production. A conforming system includes, at least: an encoding controller; a video production player, operation of the video production player under control of the encoding controller; a resource identifier encoder, the resource identifier encoder configured to receive an input video signal from the video production player, the resource identifier encoder further configured to encode resource identifiers in the input video signal in response to encoding instructions from the encoding controller and provide an output video signal comprising the input video signal and the resource identifiers; and a video production recorder, operation of the video production recorder under control of the encoding controller, the video production recorder receiving the output video signal and storing said output video signal in a storage medium.
Yet another aspect of versions of the invention provides a method for encoding one or more series of resource identifiers in a video production. A conforming method includes, at least: receiving a first starting position for a first series; receiving a first encoding pattern for the first series; embedding a first resource identifier at the first starting position; and embedding the first series of one or more resource identifiers in the video production in accordance with the first starting position. A conforming method may further include, at least: receiving a second starting position for a second series; receiving a second encoding pattern for the second series; embedding a second resource identifier at the second starting position; and embedding the second series of one or more resource identifiers in the video production in accordance with the second starting position. Encoding patterns in conforming methods may be fixed intervals. Resource identifiers in series may be identical.